Letter to Krull
Dictated by Nazili, transcribed by Wilkin Greetings Krull, We hope that you are doing well since our departure. I fear I cannot say the same for the rest of us, however. A lot has happened these past few weeks. We’ve been to hell and back- and I mean that quite literally. Our choice to protect Nero has driven us to encounter some undesirable company. We managed to arrive at Hartford with no complications, but the night before we chose to part from the city, trouble lay on the horizon. We found an imp searching for Nero and executed it- only to draw a flock of imps disguised as crows hot on our tail, and so we had to flee into the night. The next day, a tiefling tore open a portal while Scor, Nero, and I were on night watch, and kidnapped Nero. As you would assume, Scor pursued them, and the rest of us were not hesitant to follow. We ended up in the Nine Hells. Needless to say, I was extremely uncomfortable. Uncomfortable is probably not even the right word for the feeling. We went to fucking hell, dammit. I almost fell off a bridge into some sinister ooze and probably would have died if Eroan and Wilkin hadn’t been there to catch me. Memories from my past gnawed at my mind, and they still do- but enough about me. It’s not what’s important… The tiefling was disintegrated by a succubus who was pursued by a High Elven paladin. We managed to get the succubus weakened, but she taunted Scor and Bentley, holding Nero’s life before us all as a puppeteer would a marionette. We managed to capture the bitch, thanks to our new ally, the paladin Athena. She allowed us escape from the Hells, but we still carry the burden of the experience with us. We now have a lot more on our plate than we had originally intended. We were originally intent on venturing to a town to the north called Pinefolk so that we may help them with an issue regarding Frost Giant attacks. Along the way, we stopped for the night at a small village only to be thrown into more chaos. I have no idea how much Scor confided in you about his past, as I know you two are close, but it seems as if the Elves have caught up with him. A dozen Wood Elves ambushed us at the tavern, demanding Scor’s head. He broke down the poor tavernkeep’s door and fled into the snowy night. We tried to buy him as much time as possible by fighting the Elves, but a few managed to escape in pursuit of him. Tordek, Wilkin, and Lupis were gravely wounded, so I and the rest of the group decided to tend to them rather than follow Scor. We trusted that he would be fine fending for himself against two already injured Elves. We stayed the night at the tavern, but Scor did not return. He still has not returned. We are sending you this letter from Pinefolk, where the rest of us are safe and well for the time being. We plan to investigate the giants in the days coming. I have no idea where we will go from here, and even less of an idea of when we will meet again. So much is unknown, and it pains me to think of. Things haven’t been the same without you around, and as the darkness closes in, having family together is the most important thing. We’re missing you, Farkar, and now Scor. I pray for the day that we are all together again. We miss you dearly, Krull. I cannot stress that enough. Burn this letter as soon as you read it. It is risky enough sending all of this information to you with devil spies in every corner. Use the amulet I gave you and think of us. Pray for us. Trust Amauntor to make our paths meet again. And soon. With love, Your Family *a doodle of Amauntor’s sun symbol is drawn in the top corner of the letter with a small note from Wilkin underneath it saying “Nazili made me draw this” , and a sketched portrait of Athena is attached, drawn by Tordek with “She’s uh… somethin” written by him along the side*